What the gloves hide Naegiri One-shot
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Kirigiri s gloves hide more than just regrets and for once in her life she wants to show her hands for the whole world to see. Small Naegiri One-shot, contains Spoilers from Episode:Hope.


Anime:Danganronpa

Ship: naegiri

Words:1500

Kirigiri´s gloves hide more than just regrets and for once in her life she wants to show her hands for the whole world to see.

Note: October 6th - Happy birthday Kirigiri ^-^ also, characters may be a little OOC

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters or the anime/game.

 _kirigiri_...

Makoto Naegi , ultimate luck and ultimate hope , sadly looks at his blood covered hand. The blood was already dry and could easily be washed away however that was the last thing he wanted to do, after all it was the only thing left of her.

Kyoko Kirigiri was one of the reasons that gave him hope, she was his boss, one of his closest friends, his salvation for not be corrupted into despair and the one he loved. She died to save him. If only he knew what her rule was... She could still be here. It hurted. It hurted him so much to have lost her. He regretted to not have told her how he felt, even if the feelings were onesided, it didn´t matter as long as she knew but knowing her she probably knew, finding out by herself.

He thinks about the ilusion of her, angry at him for his chance to continue living meant she had to die, half of him knew that Kirigiri never would say such things to him but the other half completly agreed.

Being so lost in his thoughts he doesn´t even hear the high heels sounds coming closer to him, only her voice made him look up from the hand, not entirely believing his ears.

"Naegi-kun?" She looks at him, a soft smile threating to escape her lips and he notices the side of her mouth slightly smiling.

Naegi stares at her thinking this was a trick. A really realistic trick. "K-kirigiri?Kyoko is that you? Really you? " her name was said with fear, fear of this being just a cruel ilusion and maybe his mind becoming mad.

The lavender haired woman nods, crossing her arms over her chest " last time I checked that was my name" she lets out a small chuckle at Naegi´s expression and walks a little closer to him. She was afraid backthen. Afraid that she wouldn´t wake up again but she didn´t regretted even if she had died as long as she could protect him she would do whatever it takes.

Makoto barely could believe she was really alive and , unable to stop himself, he gently pulls her into his arms, hugging her as to don´t allow her to leave him pale face of the detective was quickly painted by a large blush that only spread but that didn´t stopped her from returning the hug and giving herself the pleasure of feeling so close to Naegi.

"I knew you could do it" She says to him after a few minutes, breaking away the hug but still remaining a few feet away from each other.

He looks at her, his heartbeat increased just by knowing she trusted him that much, that the events of Hope´s Peak Academy weren´t forgotten and she still believed in him "why didn´t you told me about your NG code?"

The only answer he got was a smile before her gloved hand met his naked one, instantly feeling her warmth he interlocks their fingers what caused the smile on the girl´s lips to grow.

"That was my destiny. I was glad I could help you till here but I wouldn´t let you do anything stupid to spare my life. If I had actually died I would be happy. You know why?" she speaks calmly, her thumb caressing his fingers.

The boy shook his head, waiting patiently for his boss to continue talking.

"Because you´re my reason to were the one that gave me hope. You´re the closest I have to call family and you´re the only that can make me feel... the way I do when I´m with you..." she brushes a straw of hair to behind her ear, showing of her blushed cheeks even more. It made her a little unconfortable to share such emotions but she knew he had the right to know and she hopefully wished that the feelings were returned.

Looking up to see his face she met an even more blushed Naegi, who never expected such things to be said by Kirigiri and most importantly, to him. Him out of all the persons. Sure, he had a crush on her since basically the first trial back in Hope´s Peak but never in his life he thought she would feel that way about him... He knew she wasn´t kidding, her eyes betrayed her iron mask as they shown fear in them, fear of rejection... but he also saw trust, loyalty and Love.

Not receiving any answer, kyoko coughs, trying to get her posture again, her voice cold and severe like usual

"sorry, this wasn´t the right moment to say it. Just forget this"

Naegi looks surprised and quickly shakes his head , Kirigiri gave him a doubtful look but before she could say or ask anything her lips were caught by another gentle lips. She closes her eyes as Naegi puts his free hand in her cheek, caressing her cheek, as his other hand keeps interlocked with the gloved one, not wanting to let go.

They break away and stare at each others eyes. Purple meets hazel.

"I don´t want to forget Kyoko...I-I feel the same way... whenever I´m with you... for a long time already..." he sheeplish confesses, although embarassed he never takes his eyes off her own, wanting her to understand he really meant what he said.

She smiles. He smiles back. Their eyes say more than words ever would.

Months had passed till the new Hope´s Peak academy was finally ready and the despair seemed to start disappearing from people´s mind, little by little the future seemed brighter. Maybe this time they finally made it. The future fundation stopped Enoshima´s dream die.

Naegi Makoto sat in one of the classrooms of the new academy staring at the black box on his hands, thinking about the doesn´t stop and his job didn´t made it any easier. This last months made him realize how truly he wanted to be with his girlfriend, to grow up with her by his side, to live a happy life and have a family with her but it wasn´t the right time yet, at least not for now but he still wanted to propose to her, even if he didn´t needed no wedding to be bounded to her.

Their relation changed along with the time. At first, they barely even gave a simple peck but quickly evolved to sweet and quick kisses between the paperwork , and some " extracurricular activities" after the day. They both enjoyed snuggling, even while working, and wasting their time with each other. Kirigiri opened herself more to him to the point of not even wearing her gloves whenever they were alone and since they lived together she spent most of her time without her gloves.

"Makoto? So you´ve been here... I´ve been looking for you." her sweet voice rang in his ears, bringing him back to Earth and smiles as she closes the door and walks to sit on the desk next to him, taking off her gloves and putting her right hand over his both, that were covering the box " Is everything ok?"

He smiles and quickly steal her a kiss "I´ve just been thinking... Kyoko what do you plan to do from now on?"

"We still have a lot to do. There is still a lot of despair to be defeated but the only thing I´m sure of what to do is being with you. As long as you´re with me I´m fine." she blushes, still not fully able to show her emotions.

Makoto gently picks her hand with one of his, keeping the other with the box, and brings it to his lips, giving a small kiss.

"Marry me."

He almost whispers, opening the box to reveal a simple but, at the same time, stunning ring. He knew she didn´t liked anything too much but there was something about that ring that reminded of him, simple but yet amazing.

Surprise wasn´t the word to express what Kirigiri was feeling in the moment, she knew he would ask for her hand sooner or later and even if she wasn´t really a family person, she wanted to. She gave him a nod and Naegi slipped the ring in her finger, perfectly fitting.

Looking at her burnt hand she only saw hideous scars but now that she had something so precious and so significant she wouldn´t mind the whole world to see them.


End file.
